DWMA's Blonde Mage
by Rain makes me cry
Summary: Lucy is thought to be crazy. Abandoned by her nakama, Lucy is in a mental institution with her spirits as her only company. When a blonde girl with green eyes offers Lucy the chance to go to Death City and join DWMA, Lucy takes the opportunity. *Based on the fanfic "Weapon Lucy" by EllieBloodStain*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 1

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Blood...

I saw blood everywhere.

I could feel myself drowning in the crimson liquid.

Three eyes

Demon eyes, glowing red

They stared at me, mocking me.

Do you like seeing me like this? You don't know who I am. I don't know who you are or what you are, but you're enjoying this aren't you?

I keep seeing visions. People I don't know fighting monsters I never heard of.

There's a girl holding a scythe. Her sandy blonde hair flowing in the wind.

Madness...

It's here or was here, but I still can't leave.

* * *

I'm in a completely white room. To my left and to my right there is only white. There's a door somewhere but it blends in with the walls. There's a dim light above barely allowing me to see. I wore an old gown. It was clean but it fit me too big. It could hide most of body. Unless you really looked, you would't be able to see skinny I was. You wouldn't notice how pale my skin is. I had my eyes closed and when I opened them ever so slowly in fear of what I would see, and when I did I screamed.

There's never anyone around me as I scream. No cameras or the 'helper' that should be here. No one watching me screaming about the crimson blood that is drowning me or the man with insane grin. Suffocating me until I can't scream no more. Yet...I still scream.

I can hear people outside the locked door. I'm surprised I can. The door is so thick.

They're talking about me. The door opens revealing a tall, skinny man.

"That's enough! Your nothing but a pain. There's no blood or a man with three eyes so stop acting up and shut up!" This man is cruel. He calls me names and tells me horrible things. Some 'treatment' this is.

You see, it started after the G.M.G. I started seeing things. Blood and a man with three red eyes. I saw monsters and people fighting them. I saw snakes, spiders and a childish version of a reaper? It doesn't matter now. The thing is, what I saw wasn't natural. I would scream in the middle of happy celebrations, complaining about the blood specifically. Then Lisanna made up some lie that I attacked her. My guild could't take it anymore and thought I was crazy. So they sent me to a mental institution. Since coming here, I haven't heard a word from my so called 'nakama.' Some family they are. They've given up on me and I did the same. They will never be considered my family again. My only family and friends are my spirits. They have stood by me even in the "state" I'm in. Loke and Virgo were always there for me. Then the 'doctors' decided they were making my 'condition' worse and took my keys away. I haven't seen them since. Probably with the guild master of Fairy Tail. Anyways, I'm perfectly sane, so why am I still here?

Oh right, the blood.

I heard the door open. A girl with blonde pigtails and green eyes smiled at me. She entered the room and walked towards me. She immediately grabbed my wrist and took me into the hallway. For the first time in months, I saw colors other than white. She held my hand and walked down the hall, taking me with her. Her smile never left her face. I noticed some doctors were lying on the ground unconscious. Some of them had their mouths opens and other face flat. Some poor men had their arms and legs in some positions not humanly possible like yoga. Yeah yoga is hard (you're getting off topic Lucy). I held in a giggle. I've wanted _something_ to happen to these people for their treatment towards me. It's her doing I bet. We kept walking to the entrance and I saw a bright light. The blue sky and white clouds, oh how much I missed seeing you.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I came here with my partner to take you to DWMA." Her voice was kind and gentle. "I know this sounds weird and all of sudden, but I'll explain later. Do you want to come with us to Death City?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes, yes, yes!" I hugged her and started crying. "Please take me away from here! I don't want to live like this anymore."

"Then let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 2

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The boy's name is Soul Eater. Soul 'Eater' Evans to be exact. He's Maka's partner.

He has white hair and crimson eyes. Crimson.

Just like blood.

Oh and I can't forget that he has super sharp teeth like a shark.

After he introduced himself to me, Maka, Soul, and I went to the train station. There was no one other than the three us of which is strange since people always use the trains as a source of transportation. When I think about it, there were no people passing by the institution and Mongolia is a populated city. We stayed in silence waiting for the train. When it arrived I noticed that it was different from all the trains I've seen. It was completely back with a white cartoon skull painted on the doors.

On the train, I stayed as far from Soul as possible. His eyes, they remind me so much of all that blood. Whenever our eyes met, I could feel myself drowning in his eyes. No, not his eyes...I'm drowning in the blood. When I'm with with Maka though, I don't see the blood. There's something about her. Something, that seems to get rid of all the madness I have in me.

Without even noticing, I wasn't able to see the blood anymore.

I did notice that whenever Soul's and my eyes met. He would get a pink tint on his face. Then, I noticed he was staring at my chest. Guys...are they all like this? Well if I wasn't so scared of him, I might like him. He is pretty cute.

The train ride was silent. Maka said she would explain, but she hasn't said anything. All she's been doing is reading is a book. I wish I could read a book, but she has already done enough for me, so I'm not complaining.

**Time Skip- At DWMA, the Death Room**

"Hello! Hi! Waz Up!? How's it going?" A cheery voice came out of a comical death skull mask. This is man, I mean thing, is the one is saw in my visions sometimes. What is he? I want to find out, but something is telling me no. I don't know why, but I get a cold feeling from him. It's something I shouldn't mess with.

"Uh, Hi?" I say in a uncertain voice, "Do you mind explaining everything to me?"

There are other people in the room. A boy with blue hair with an annoying voice proclaiming he is going to surpass god and girl with long black hair trying to calm him down. Poor Girl. The boy reminds me a bit of Natsu though.

_Stop._

_You need to forget him._

There's a man with red hair and another with a screw in his head, a boy with black hair and three white stripes on one side of his hair, and two blonde girls who look like sisters. The man with red hair actually ran to Maka and jumped saying "Papa loves you!" but she hit with a book? Poor guy.

"Of course! My name is Lord Death! The man with the red hair, passed out is Spirit and the one with the screw in his head is Stein." He gave me other names, but I'll be formally introduced to them later.

"The reason your here is because you are a weapon even though you are witch." Kid, I believe is his name, says.

"A witch? You're calling me a witch?" There's anger in my voice. I hate it when people call me a witch. "I'm a mage. A MAGE. There's a difference. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND." He backs away in fear. I smirked. That's what you get for calling me a witch. Everyone but Lord Death shudders.

Lord Death speaks, "Now, now, you can tell them later Lucy. For now, you'll be staying at Maka and Soul's apartment and you can talk there."

Lucy. He just called me _Lucy._ I never even told him my name. Not even Maka or Soul.

"How do you know my name? I never told you. I haven't even told Maka."

"Like I said, Maka will explain everything at her apartment. Now have a good night!"

I looked at him, suspicion in my eyes.

"See ya later!" was the last thing I heard from Lord Death.

Death. _Lord Death._

What have you gotten yourself into Lucy?

**At Maka and Soul's Apartment**

"Ok. All of you have a lot explaining to do." I looked them. There was 9 people there including me. I sat on the couch."Explain, NOW." I ordered. Wow, here I am a guest acting like I'm in charge. I'll work on that later.

"I understand why you have doubts. Let's start over. My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a meister at DWMA. I'm 16 years old."

"Soul Eater. Weapon. 17 years old."

"I AM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR, THE MAN WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD! BOW DOWN BE-"

"Maka-Chop!" A book came crashing down on the blunette's head. He was knocked out out with a pool of blood beneath him. Ouch. "Sorry about that. The idiot's name is BlackStar. He's a assassin/meister and is 17 years old."

A girl held her hand out to me and I shook it. "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and I'm a weapon. I'm 18 years old. It's nice to meet you." She smiled warmly and went to wake up BlackStar.

"My name is Death the Kid. You can call me Kid though. My father is Lord Death. I'm a reaper and a meister. 18 years old." Kid shook my hand. He was twitching a bit and suddenly grabbed both of my arms. It looked like he was about to say something, but before he did, Maka knocked him out with a book like she did to BlackStar.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked to do the group that was sweat-dropping.

"Don't worry about it he'll be fine." Before I could respond another girl came up to me.

"Hi!" She had short light blonde hair took my hand and started shaking it a lot. She sure is a ball of energy. "I'm Patty. I'm a weapon. I love giraffes and I'm 15 years old!" She started laughing and jumping around. I felt a bit dizzy but looked at the other blonde.

"Sorry about that. My younger sister can be a handful. My name is Liz. Weapon. 18 years old. It's nice to meet you"

"H-h-hi...my name is...is Crona. I'm a me-meister. I'm six-sixteen years old." This pink/purple haired boy stuttered a lot and as soon as he introduced himself he ran away and hid behind Maka. "I don't know how to deal with new people or mages!"

Okay...

Well, at least he got the mage part right.

"We introduced ourselves. It's your turn now." Damn, here I though I didn't have to. They already know my name when I didn't even tell them. Who knows what else they know about me. But then again, they must have come for me for a reason.

_No duh Lucy, would you go beat doctors and officers just to rescue a insane girl if you didn't have to?_

Stupid voice in my head.

"Fine. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a weapon I guess and I'm a celestial spirit mage. I'm...17 years old?"

"Why did you say your age like you were asking a question?" Kid. Does he have to ask questions? I guess they don't know as much as I thought. Wait, I thought he was knocked out. Oh well. Fast recovery I guess.

"Well, technically, I'm 24, but lets say being 'asleep' for 7 years without aging makes me 17. I still think, look and act like a 17 year old."

"Asleep for 7 years?" asks Maka.

Maka and Kid

Maka. Green eyes and blonde hair...

Kid. Gold eyes and those familiar three stripes...

Where have I heard those names before?

**Kid POV**

I got back up and rubbed my head. Those Maka-Chops sure do hurt. Lucy's symmetry is completely off. Father threatened to mess up the symmetry of Gallows Manor if I tried to 'fix' Lucy's symmetry. In a way I'm grateful for that chop.

After Lucy introduced herself she looked at me and Maka. She was thinking about something. I could tell. Her face had a determined look. She always made this face when we were younger. She concentrated like she was trying to remember something.

I hope you remember soon.

**Maka POV**

24 years old? But she looks 17. I don't get it but her explanation kinda makes sense. It explains why the older girl we use to play with when we were 8 looks our age. She was 15 then and it's been nearly 10 years.

I looked at Kid. I wonder if he remembers. He has a sad gleam in his eyes. So I'm sure he does.

**Soul POV**

Kid and Maka looked...sad. Yeah, that's the word. Sad is the perfect way to describe it. Right now though, Lucy just said she was 24. **24** but 17? She makes no sense. Still cute. Stop. Stop. Stop. Cool guys don't say cute.

But she is.

Ok, she is. Blonde hair, brown eyes, angelic face, cheerful smile, long legs, big chest...I felt something run down from my nose. A nosebleed. I wiped the blood away. This is so uncool.

Lucy looked at me then looked away. Whenever we made eye contact, she looked away. I don't she think she likes me. Her gaze drifted to the bookshelf which was full of the dangerous weapons Maka used against me. Please don't be a vicious monster bookworm. Maka is already enough of a demon. I don't need another one. Sadly, she looked at the books longingly, but her focused changed and she asked, "Now that we're introduced, can you explain? I'm grateful that you helped me, but after what happened with Lord Death, I don't know if I can trust you."

"Sorry about that. I guess we can start with from the beginning." Without a word, it was decided that Maka would do the talking. "800 years go there was a witch by the name of Archane. She killed other witches and used their souls to create demon weapons. They were regular people who were given the ability to transform into weapons. Meisters are people who have the ability to wield those weapons. Lord Death, killed Arcahne but it turns out she actually broke her soul into tiny pieces and scattered them around the world. Other things happened I guess but sometime after that, a man by the name of Asura began to kill innocent people and eat their souls. He became a monster known as a kishin. The first one to be exact. He spread madness and meisters, weapons, and witches were affected by it. Lord Death couldn't kill him so he sealed Asura instead in a bag made of his own skin and the madness disappeared but it's was still there."

Lucy froze at the name Asura. She looked terrified for a second, but she quickly became refocused, acting as if it never affected her. Nobody but me noticed her fear.

"After sealing the Kishin away, Lord Death built DWMA also know as Death Weapon and Meister Academy. At the academy, children are taught to use their abilities as a meister or weapon in order to prevent the creation of a kishin." Lucy looked confused. "It's a lot at first but Lord Death has ordered us to give you lessons first before you start your classes at DWMA. We'll start them tomorrow so be prepared."

**Lucy POV, ****Time skip- Later that night**

Maka told me a lot of things. If they can turn to weapons, I guess flying blue cats and fire breathing people aren't so weird.

Maka and Kid look so familiar but I can't remember. As I laid in the bed, I thought of my Tail and Team Natsu. I wonder how they're doing without me. Fine, I bet. They were the ones who abandoned me.

Please

Please don't let my heart be broken by these people.

Not again


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 3

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to a bright sunny sky. It hurt my eyes but it was beautiful to see. I need to get use to this. My eyes are so use to seeing white walls or complete darkness. I heard some birds chirping outside and people talking. Walking. Running. I took in a big breath. It feels good to live a normal life again. I heard my stomach grumbling. How embarrassing. I'm glad I'm by myself. I got out of my warm bed and opened the door, and walked to the kitchen and the scent of pancakes filled my nose.

"Good morning Lucy. How many pancakes would you like?" Maka stood behind me. Her hair in pigtails. She wore a pink apron and was holding a spatula.

"Two please."

**Maka POV**

I gave Lucy her two pancakes and giggled softly to myself. There was some drool coming out of her mouth. "Soul is still sleeping so you can have as many as you want."

"Thank you!" She got a fork and knife and stuffed a huge piece of pancake in her mouth. I walked to the stove to make more pancakes. "I haven't had real food in months! These are soooooo good! Thank you Maka!"

I froze.

_'I haven't had real food in months!'_

What have they done to you? I can't believe I just noticed how skinny Lucy was. The big gown she wore hid her figure other than her chest. Her face was so pale with some traces of dirt and her eyes had a glimmer of hope and happiness but it was only when we showed her kindness. I never noticed the sadness and emptiness in them. Just the fear.

"Is something wrong Maka? Your pancakes are burning. The smell of smoke woke me up."

I looked behind me and saw Soul standing behind me."Why didn't you tell me! Now I wasted batter and it's all your fault."

"I didn't do anything! I just woke up!" Damn Soul. He still could have to told me. This is why I wake him up so early. "Oh and Lucy is on the couch reading your books."

"Ok, get her some of Blair's clothes and tell her to take a shower. Afterwords, we'll start the lessons." Soul went off to get the things done mumbling about how he won't get to eat breakfast. "And make sure they're appropriate!" I heard a loud thud. I sighed. He was probably thinking of an image of Lucy in one of Blair's super short dresses and the fact that he also had to get some underwear for her.

**Lucy POV**

I am so excited to take a shower. A real shower! And Soul gave me real clothes! He gave me a purple sequin tank top with a jack-o-lantern in the middle of it, a pair of dark skinny jeans and two inch pin heel boots.

The warm water felt so nice against my skin. I used Maka's strawberry shampoo and soap. My hair looked so nice and my skin looked clean again. I could actually see the water turn brown as it fell into the drain. The lotion made my skin so soft like it was before.

When I was in the institution, they gave me soup and other foods with no flavor or body, so I wouldn't choke. They didn't let me take a shower either. They didn't let me do anything. They just fed me to make sure I stayed alive and they wouldn't get arrested. Then again, if I told anyone, who would believe a mad woman?

Leaving Mongolia for DWMA is probably the best choice I ever made.

**Time Skip**

"Ok Lucy, today is your first day of lessons. There will be 6 to 7 days of lessons depending on how fast you can learn the information. I'll be your teacher most of the time but other days, Tsubaki, Kid or Stein will be your teacher." Maka smiled at me and gave me a list of lessons.

_Lesson 1: History_

_Lesson 2: Lord Death and Reapers_

_Lesson 3: Weapons and Meisters_

_Lesson 4: Witches_

_Lesson 5: Kishins_

_Lesson 6: Souls_

I never thought I would be going back to school. Lesson 4 better be good. I'm no witch after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 4

* * *

**Normal POV- At Fairy Tail**

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Makarov's voice thundered throughout the guild hall. Everyone became silent and looked at the master and the messenger. "Then find her. We can't let her do what she wants. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm sorry sir. We've been searching for her since she escaped, but we've had no such luck."

"How did this happen in the first place? It's impossible to escape." Master Makarov had calmed down, but his face was full of worry and fear.

"Is something the matter master?" questioned Mira, her hand holding a beer for her customer.

_'Sweet, loving, motherly' Mirajane_

Everyone at the guild continued to stare at the master. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "Yes, we have a problem. You see...Lucy escaped."

Cana stopped drinking. Mira let the glass cup fall to ground shattering in pieces. Gray and Natsu froze making their about to collide fist hanging in the air. Lisanna stopped trying to stop Natsu and Gray. Levy looked up from her book. Gajeel stopped eating his metal. Wendy and Carla dropped their mission request. Erza dropped her piece of cake to the ground. Juvia stopped stalking. Happy dropped his fish. Laxus _actually_ turned to face the master. After processing what the master had told them, they all let out a loud "WHAT!"

"Lu-chan..." _  
_

"Bunny-girl..."_  
_

"How come I didn't see this with my cards?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Are we any danger?"

"Will have to search for her? It sounds like to much trouble..."

"What if she tries to attack us or Lisanna again?"

"It doesn't matter. She's too weak to do anything."

**Loke POV**

Everyone in the guild started insulting Lucy. How dare they care her weak. None of you will never know how strong Lucy really is. Celestial magic limits Lucy magic power, but if someone like Erza or Mira tries to summon a spirit of the golden gate keys, they would collapse from loss of magic power. And Lucy is able to summon **5 **of us at the same time.

"SILENCE!" Master Makarov finally shut them up. "No matter what Lucy will always be one of your nakama. Don't talk about her that way. Now Mr. Smith, please explain everything to them." The messenger nodded and began to speak loudly so everyone in the guild could hear him.

"A blonde girl with green eyes and a white haired boy with red eyes broke in the facility. The boy stayed at the entrance, but the girl knocked out every doctor and officer including me. When we woke up, Lucy Heartfilia was gone."

Good. That means that _they_ finally got to her. I already knew who those two people were. The two people are students of_ his_ academy.

I smirked.

Lucy will be coming back soon.

**Mira POV**

I saw Loke smirking. He knew something that he's not telling us. I'm sure he never will. Loke noticed me and glared. I sighed. He's been like this ever since we took him and the other spirits from Lucy.

The master was going to give Lucy's keys to a new guild member. Her name is Marianna and she's a celestial mage like Lucy was. Loke and the other spirits refused to obey her so when the master was about to give Marianna the keys, Loke came through the gate using his magic and took the keys. So, now's he's in our world instead of the spirit world. He knows that if he returns to the spirit world, we'll give Marianna Lucy's keys.

I sighed. When will he learn that Lucy is never coming back?

**Loke POV**

I saw Mira looking at me and I glared at her. She's been trying convince me become Marianna's spirit. So annoying. I would have left Fairy tail a long time ago with Lucy's keys, but Makarov is in custody of them. There's a magic spell on our keys that until the keys have a new owner, we have to stay in Fairy Tail. I can't even leave Mongolia.

I looked ahead and saw Marianna staring at me. She winked and gave a seductive smile. Not that it was. I may have been a playboy, but she is one women I will **never** like. Not even think to obey if she was my master.

She's a horrible celestial mage. Someone who abuses spirit should't even have gate keys. Not that I can complain. She acts so sweet around the guild members. They'll never know who she really is.

Lucy is our master. Our only master.

It's been 5 months, since we were taken from her. At the end of three years, we spirits can only hope that you stay our master Lucy.

**Marianna's POV**

I looked at Loke and winked and gave him a seductive smile. He looked away, but not before sending me a death glare. Again. I heard Leo the Lion was was playboy and tried to use charm for him to become my spirit, but it never worked. Damn that Lucy Heartfilia. If it weren't for her, those keys would have been mine.

If only she could just disappear.

**Lisanna's POV**

What the hell? After all the money and everything I did to convince the doctors not allow any visitors and to make Lucy's life miserable in the institution, she still managed to escape. Now I have to make her disappear permanently. And here I didn't want to stain my hands with blood. I don't like getting them dirty.

**Stop**

Don't hurt Lucy. You're not like this. Lucy is your friend.

_'I hope we get to be best friends Lisanna!'_

Remember this? **Don't let her control you.**

Control me?

Best friends? I wonder who's that voice was.

My mind comes up with the weirdest ideas.

Oh well, I'll get rid of Lucy.

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy

You wouldn't hurt us would you? Then again, someone as weak as her couldn't even land a punch.

_'You're my best friend Luce. I'll always be there to help you.'_

Luce

A women with golden hair and gold eyes appeared in my mind, a bracelet of a snake circling around her wrist.

"You're fighting again. Don't mess up my experiment little dragon."

And the thoughts of hate for Lucy began to take over my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 5

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_Day 1, Lesson 1: History_

Today my lessons start. Yay...I mean YAY!

...Who am I kidding these lessons only remind me of the lessons I took while I was at the Heartfilia Estate. Piano, manners, history, business, dance, how to act like the proper lady, how to act like the perfect wife, and all that other stuff. Anyway, Maka said she couldn't teach me today so this guy named Professor Stein was. He's that weird guy with a screw in his head. Gray hair, clothes with stitches on them. I've seen him in the Death Room, or so Maka called it, and I haven't really met him. His first words to me were: "I've never dissected a mage before. Can I dissect you?"

Yup, this nutcase is my teacher at DWMA.

I don't know how, but he seemed to know I was thinking since a scalpel came flying towards me. I dodged it easily. Dodging those all those tables and chairs at Fairy Tail have really helped me. My reflexes have gotten better thanks to them. One thing I'm actually grateful for. I probably would have lost my head just now.

Anyway, he gave me a list of people and events. Something about that they're important to know about. I scanned the list quickly. Arachne, Lord Death, something-phobia, Medusa, revival of the Kishin Asura. The name sent shivers down my spine. It's him. The one with three eyes...the one who haunted me for such a long time. I'll ask about it later. I saw Maka on the list.

Maka?

"Hey Professor Stein, why is Maka, Soul and the others on this list?"

"Well, Maka was the one who defeated the Kishin three years ago."

"Like, killed the kishin?" I don't even know what kishins are. I was told, but I was focusing too much on the books. If he was killed three years ago, then why was I able to see him just two days ago?

"You're done now right?"

"I guess." I said expecting him to tell me more. Nope, he gave me a test.

Lucky for me, I passed with perfect marks. I don't want to have to dodge another scalpel.

* * *

_Day 1, Lesson 2: Lord Death and Reapers_

Things I need to know:

1. Lord Death is well... death.

_It evens says it in the name._

2. He's immortal.

_Great. The last time I got involved with someone over 400 years old it led to me and the others being attacked by a dragon with a massive hate for humans and ending up in suspended state for 7 years._

3. He reaps souls.

_That cheery black thing? I'm not so sure about that._

4. Kid is the son of Lord Death and he will one day become Lord Death.

_I heard he has an obsession over symmetry. He better not move everything around to be symmetrical. I happen to like putting my hair in pony tail to side._

Lots of other stuff were told. It took Professor Stein **three** hours to explain.

"Hey Professor, how come I never heard of Lord Death while I was in Mongolia. You think I would heard about someone so powerful."

"Well, on the last day of the lessons we'll tell you. Lord Death has ordered us not say anything until then."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

I pouted. And it worked, but not the way I was expecting.

"Unless you let me dissect you."

"Never mind."

Maka...come back soon. This is someone I don't want to be alone with.

* * *

_Day 2, Lesson 3: Weapons and Meisters_

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Today Maka was teaching me. Another day with Professor Stein would have been torture. I know he's not a bad person, but I can feel something coming from him, and the thing I feel is the same from what I felt in the institution. Madness. Insanity. Fear.

"This lesson will take longer than the other ones." She told me while picking the petals off a flower.

"Why?" I wonder why Maka is doing that. Her eyes look hopeful. Oh! Maybe she's in love? I'll ask her about this soon.

Great. Now I feel like Mira.

_You need to stop thinking about them, Lucy. You have a new family now._

I know I know. You don't have to tell me twice.

"Well, during this lesson I'm going to teach you to transform into your weapon form."

"I thought you were a meister."

"I'm both" she says still concentrating on the flower. "Ok, so I told you about meisters and weapons already right?" I nodded. "Good, to start, a weapon and a meister are always partnered together. In some cases, a meister might be partnered with two weapons at the same time like with Kid. Now the duty of a weapons is to protect their meister at all times. The meisters are the top priority to a weapon other than killing a kishin egg. A meister and weapon work in perfect harmony together. If the weapon and meister get into a really big fight, thier resonance will break and it will be nearly impossible for the weapon to be used by their meister. If this happens during a battle, I suggest you flee."

I nodded. Sounds easy enough. I have to protect my partner and I have to be careful not to fight with them since it can be dangerous.

"Here comes the hard part, transforming into a weapon."

I gulped. What if I'm not a good weapon. What if I don't find a partner because of my weapon form. Can I even transform?

"You ready. I'll show you first." A bright light surrounded Maka. When the light died down, a scythe took took her place. I picked it, her, up. "It's strange that you could wield me. Weapons usually don't have the ability to wield other weapons." I saw a reflection of Maka with in the blade. "Now it's your turn."

Great.

_Great._ I think that's my new favorite word.

I faced Maka who was now in her regular form. She gave me a reassuring smile. I closed my eyes and thought about being a weapon and that I would have the ability to protect that person who is going to be my partner. I felt a warm feeling surround me, then the feeling of the cool, itchy grass.

**Maka POV**

I noticed Lucy was giving me a nervous look. I gave her a reassuring smile. I remember the first time I transformed into a weapon. Actually I don't. I was unconscious fighting the kishin. I don't really have much memory of it.

I didn't expect Lucy to be able to hold me. I must be her witch blood. I mean mage. MAGE blood. I don't want to make her angry even if she can't hear my thoughts. I focused on Lucy again. The color in her cheeks seem to be coming back and she's become a bit more cheerful and trusting. If not she would't have been able to hold me. She doesn't look as skinny anymore. Well that's just because I make A LOT of extra food so she can eat. She won't refuse me that way.

Lucy closed her eyes and after a few seconds there a bright pink light like mine.

* * *

In front of me was a Lucy in her weapon form. She was a beautiful silver scythe. The blade itself was a plain silver but was stood out was the black chain that wrapped it self around the silver handle. 13 gold stars and some silver ones hung from the chain.

"Lucy! Your weapon form is amazing!" I walked over to her and picked her up. I held the handle gently and took a swing at the tree nearby cutting it in half. I guess I can wield Lucy too. "Your partner is going to be very lucky to have someone like you as a weapon."

"Really? Do you think so?" I saw Lucy smile at me from the reflection on the blade. Her eyes looked so hopeful.

"Yes. In fact I would be your partner, but Soul is. Sorry, but I'm sure you'll get along with your meister. Now then why don't you transform back. " She nodded and closed her eyes. There was a bright pink light like before and Lucy stood in front me. "You're a really fast learner Lucy. I think we might finish this lesson by the end of the day."

**Lucy POV**

Transforming wasn't as hard as I thought. I think I will be able to do it again. I'm glad this lesson won't take as long as I thought. All these things are going to start stressing me out soon.

Maka started talking about death scythes and attacks we can use when a meister and weapon resonate. I won't learn those kind of attacks until I actually meet my partner. Until night came, I practiced turning parts of my body into blades. As Maka and I walked back to her apartment, I looked at the stars.

I should practice my magic soon.

I need to able to summon my spirits without the keys. I'll be no use if I can't fight against kishins or whatever you call them if I don't have a meister, and I have a feeling that will be happening very soon.

* * *

**A/N: I read over the chapters and realized one very important thing you readers should have told me about: Kid's OCD. None of you pointed it out that I didn't mention it especially when he introduced himself to Lucy. You think he would have made a comment about Lucy's symmetry. Some other things were added too.**

**Oh and the story takes place after the anime for Soul Eater.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 6

* * *

**Lucy POV**

That night Maka made lasagna for dinner and we had chocolate cake for dessert. Lately, I think Maka has been making a lot of food and I have a feeling it's on purpose. I'm no longer as thin as I was which is pretty impressive since it's only been two days since I started eating properly again.

After dinner, we watched a movie on the television or tv for short. I never seen a TV in my life. In Fiore we used thought projections or communication lamricas and other things like that to talk or watch things. I usually depended on the newspapers and magazines to stay with the times. Here they use cell phones which I think are awesome. I also noticed that they had cars, but these run on engines not magic. I guess Death City doesn't use magic as much. Now that I think about it, when I first met Lord Death and the others, Kid said that I was weapon even though I was witch. Are witches not welcome here? Then again, witches weren't welcome in Fiore or any other country I knew either.

The movie was really interesting. It was about a girl and boy who lived in a district and had to fight to the death in some sort or game. Soul complained about it at first, but Maka 'Maka-Chopped' him and he didn't say anything afterwords. Maybe I should tell her about my 'Lucy Kick'. During the movie, I sat on the middle of the couch, Maka to my right and Soul to my left. My heart started pounding really fast whenever Soul's arm brushed against mine.

I hope I'm not falling in love. One, I barely know the guy and two, I'm just not ready for it yet.

When the movie ended I got up and walked to room where I had been sleeping for the last two days. The room was mostly pink and has a lot of books like mine use to be. I think it's Maka's room but then, where does Maka and Soul sleep? There are only two rooms and a bathroom in the whole apartment. I turned around and saw a cat. She was purple and was wearing a witches hat. Since when did Maka and Soul have a cat?

"Hi! My name's Blair. You must be Lucy. Maka's told so much about you." She jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. I smiled at her and responded. "It's nice to meet you Blair. You're right, I am Lucy."

She jumped of my shoulder and with a 'poof' I saw a woman with short shorts, a revealing shirt and witch hat standing in front of me. She had cat ears and a tail. I stood there for a while shocked then realizing that the cat I just met could use magic.

"Blair!" I heard Maka's voice. She sounded angry and I started hear stomping coming toward us. I walked back to the living room Blair following close behind me. On the ground I saw Soul unconscious with a giant nosebleed. I sighed. Why do I think this is Blair's fault? When Maka saw me her frown turned from anger and annoyance to a loving smile.

"I see you met Blair."

"Yeah, she was a cat but then turned into a human. It was surprising at first, but it's not the weirdest thing I've seen."

"Was Blair talking to you in her cat form? I'm sorry if she scared you." Maka looked at Blair who was sitting by Soul, waiting for him to wake up.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time I've met a talking cat." She raised a brow at this but said nothing. She smiled and asked "What is the weirdest thing you've seen so far anyway?"

"Well since coming to Death City, it would have to be Lord Death." She chucked at this and said "Let's go to sleep.

"What about Soul?"

"He'll be fine. This isn't unusual." mumbling under her breath 'that pervert' I smiled and walked to my room and pretended to sleep. When I was sure Maka and Soul were asleep, I opened the window and jumped out. Impressive. I guess Natsu has rubbed off on me. I took one look back at the apartment and whispered "I'll be back soon."

**Soul POV**

I got up to find myself on the living room floor. The lights were all off and I looked at the clock. It read 12 AM. Exactly how long I have been unconscious? Stupid Blair. Now Maka going to yell at me when she wakes up about making a scene in front of our guest. I don't Lucy will mind after the kind of life she has been living for the past half year. I got up and walked to couch hearing the wind whistle from Maka's room. Did Lucy leave the window open?

Not wanting her to get sick or kidnapped or who else knows what might happen, I walked over to Lucy's room and slowly opened the door shocked by what I saw.

The bed was empty.

I turned on the lights looking everywhere in the room for the blonde witch Maka and I rescued. She was no where. I ran out of the room and walked to mine where Maka was sleeping.

Lord Death is not going to be happy about this.

I opened the door quickly making it slam against the wall and started shaking Maka.

"Maka get up!"

"What do you want so Soul it's 12 in the morning." She looked at me with drowsy eyes and started to fall back to sleep.

"Lucy! She's missing!"

Maka's eyes flew open and she slapped my hands away and kicked me out of my room. In less than a minute she came out dressed in her plaid red skirt and white button up shirt. She ran to the room Lucy was staying at and opened the door.

"Soul! Call Lord Death and Kid! Call BlackStar too while your at it!"

**Lucy POV**

I walked to the forest I saw on the way back home I mean Maka's apartment. This place isn't my home yet.

The forest was behind the school and if you go to one edge of the forest, there was a thick 2 ft high wall railing thing. There you could see all of Death City. Maka told me about it. She said she punched BlackStar and ran there when practicing their soul resonance one time. I still don't know what that is. I walked to it and sat there for a while looking at the city and the stars. It was beautiful. As time passed, I noticed that Loke's constellation was a bit dimmer than the rest. Did something happen? He better not be staying in the human world again.

I sighed. It's time for training to start. Mom was able to summon her spirits without keys but only in desperate times. She told me it uses a lot of magic and can easily drain so I could only learn when I was ready.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Virgo's constellation, using my magic, I made a small connection. It disappeared quickly. I tried again making the connection last longer. I continued to try until the connection was complete. Whispering softly I said "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

I saw a magic circle and then the pink haired maid.

"Princess?" Before I could answer she hugged me tightly a few tears streaming down her emotionless face.

"Virgo?" Her tears were already gone and she gave me a barely visible smile.

"I'm glad you're fine Princess. It seems Master Death was finally able to reach you."

"Do you know Lord Death?"

"Yes but he asked me and the other spirits to not tell you anything."

I sighed for the third time that night. I looked at Virgo and she said "I see that you are able to summon us without your keys now."

I smiled. "I didn't think it would work but it did." I hesitated for a moment before continuing "Virgo thank you for being there for me when Fairy Tail had abandoned me. Without you and the others, I don't think I would have made it during the first three months of that hell. Thank you so much."

She was bit surprised, but I could tell she was happy.

"Can you tell the others that I'm safe and sound and I'll start summoning them again soon." She nodded and before she left I said "Oh! Wait! Can you tell me what's wrong with Loke?"

She looked at me for a moment before answering. "In order to protect our keys from falling into the hands of someone who abuses spirits, he has stayed in the human world keeping the keys with him at all times."

"How long has it been?" If Loke disappeared I don't know what I'll do. He's like a brother to me, one of my best friends and the other spirits might be put in danger.

"5 months"

I gasped. The longest he lasted was three years. If I don't go back within that time span...I don't even want to think about it. I might lose my spirits and one of my best friends. "Virgo give the other spirits the message and tell Loke I'll be there before the end of two years."

"Yes Princess" and she left. I heard something rustling in the woods and turned. Two figures came. One with white hair and one with blonde hair.

"Lucy!"

"Soul! Maka! I thought you were asleep!"

Soul grabbed me by the arms turning me to him. His eyes searched all over my body making me a bit embarrassed. He was checking for injuries since his crimson eyes were full of worry and when he realized that I wasn't injured he gave a sigh of relief. He let go and asked "Why did you leave without telling us?"

I was about answer when I saw a magic circle and Virgo was standing the my left.

"Anything else Princess?" I saw Soul walk backward slowly to Maka while Maka took on a fighting stance.

I turned to Virgo and said "No, it's fine you could go back now."

"Punishment?"

"No!"

* * *

A/N: I'm only going to say this once in the entire story:

**Please review**

(I had to say it at least once.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fair Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 7

* * *

**Maka POV**

When Soul woke me up at 12 in the morning I was pissed. Yeah, that's the excuse I'll give him when he asks why I slapped his hands away when he told me Lucy was missing. As fast as I could, I changed out of my pj's. I walked to my room and saw that Lucy was gone and the window was open. I looked at the window and it showed no signs of forced entry. This means that she left by herself by her choice. So where could she have gone? I immediately told Soul to call Lord Death, Kid and BlackStar. We needed everyone we could get to find Lucy.

Why did you leave in the first place? Do you really not trust us?

**Time Skip**

After three hours of searching I was finally able to locate Lucy's soul. Professor Stein and I had a bit of hard time. I was like she used soul protect and made her soul look just like a regular human but when I was able to track her soul down, it was different. Her soul is not like a witches' but it's not like regular human, weapon, or meister either.

Her soul was coming from the forest behind the school. Soul and I ran towards her and she was standing, startled by our sudden appearance.

"Lucy!"

"Soul! Maka! I thought you were asleep!"

So she really did leave by her own choice.

I saw Soul grab Lucy by her arms and check if she had any injuries. I guess Soul likes Lucy and it seems to me the feeling is mutual. Soul asked her a question and she was about to answer when I saw a glowing circle appear on the ground. A women with pink hair in a maid outfit with chains on her wrist stood next to Lucy. I got into a fighting pose ready to attack if Lucy seemed to be in any danger and Soul walked slowly back to me keeping his eyes on the mysterious figure.

"Anything else Princess?"

Princess?

"No, it's fine. You could go back to now."

"Punishment?"

_Punishment?_

"NO!" and the maid left.

I relaxed my muscles and asked Lucy "One, who was that and two, why did you leave?" I gave her stern look while Soul did the same.

"Well..." she answered "That's Virgo. She's a spirit I summon with my magic and I left so I can practice my magic. Now that I don't have my keys, I decided to practice summoning my spirits without them." She stayed silent for a minute before continuing "I'm sorry if I worried you."

I honestly had no idea what Lucy meant by keys but I could tell that it was important to her. Practicing her magic. I sighed "It's fine Lucy. Just tell us when you're going to practice magic. Witches are enemies of Lord Death and that makes them our enemies. If someone of the academy saw you use magic, they could mistake you as witch and try to kill you." She gulped but I continued to speak "Be careful or you get yourself killed. I don't think Soul and I will always be there to help you."

I heard mumble something, but I couldn't hear it.

**Lucy POV**

"Be careful or you could get yourself killed. I don't think Soul and I will always be there to help you." It looks like I still need to be protected. I whispered very softly so no could hear unless you had dragon slayer hearing, "That's why I was training."

Maka turned to Soul and told him to call Kid and others that I was found and safe. We then walked back to the apartment and I fell asleep.

My lessons had to continue in the morning.

* * *

**Time Skip**

_Day 3, Lesson 4: Witches_

Today my teacher was Tsubaki. Maka said she needed to do something and took Soul with her leaving me alone with the raven haired girl.

Tsubaki is very polite and caring. I think we're going to be good friends.

Things's I need to know:

1. Witches could use magic.

2. The have a special spell called 'soul protect' that allows to hide by turning their soul into a regular human.

3. If a weapon eats a witch's soul along with 99 other kishin souls, they will become a death scythe.

4. A witch is extremely powerful and will kill you.

Witches here are the same as witches back in Fiore.

"Hey Lucy, what's the difference between a witch and a mage anyway."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know why you get upset someone call you a witch." I have to admit that anger can get out of hand. It's something I've always known. Mom hated being called a witch and witches are imprisoned or killed back in Fiore. Most of us knew the difference between a witch and a mage, though a lot have forgotten. Witches are more like old legends now.

"The country of Fiore. A neutral country that has a population of 17 million. It's a place of magic. Magic is commonly exchanged and plays a key part in the people's lives. And there are people who earn money by using magic. People call them mages. Mages join various guilds where they do jobs by request."[1]

She looked me and said "So you're from Fiore and people use magic all the time?"

"Pretty much."

"So the difference is?"

I looked at her before looking out the window watching a woman and her daughter return home from their trip to the store. I could tell by the ice cream the child was eating and the bags the woman was carrying. "A witch has endless magic. However their magic is always limited to a certain type of magic nobody can use but them. It's said that the first witches disappeared over 1000 years ago. Now if you ever see a witch in Fiore, they'll be imprisoned or killed immediately because they're so evil and pose a threat to us." Witches are completely different. Even Zeref isn't labeled as a witch or warlock. "Witches were originally a group a women with special magic involving animals or something like that. Then all of a sudden, most of them disappeared. I have never see a witch in my life. I've just read about them."

"I guess witches and mages ARE different."

"There are so many things I could tell you about mages and the magic we use and guilds and the council and so much more, but it'll take too long."

"I have time."

"Well there's only one thing you need to know. Witches have endless magic and could live for a ridiculously amount of time, but mages can run out of magic and can die if our magic drains too fast or runs out completely."

What I didn't know was that Lord Death and others were hearing this conversion between me and Tsubaki.

* * *

_Day 3, Lesson 5: Kishins_

A kishin is a being that is created as the final result of consuming and unimaginable amount of pure souls. Any individual who achieves the status of Kishin has the power of a god, and becomes an equal to Death himself. This individual will also excrete a madness wavelength of such high density that it can encompass the entire world, driving those who fall to it to utter insanity. [2]

There is (was) only one Kishin ever created and that was Asura.

Who was defeated by Maka.

By a punch to the face.

Sorry, I mean bravery.

The school's purpose is the prevent the creation of kishins. Ok I think I get it. I'll learn more as time passes.

I wonder, why I was able to see Asura just three days ago. I saw him everyday ever since I started seeing the visions. He was so life like and just real. He was no vision. Not any illusion my mind was creating. He was there. Watching me suffer, enjoying my pain.

But, he should be dead... and somehow I feel that I shouldn't tell anyone.

I'm not going to tell anyone.

* * *

_Day 3, Lesson 6: Souls_

This lesson was taught by Kid. He told me all there is to know about souls. Witches souls, symmetry, pure (regular human) souls, reaper's souls, symmetry, pre-kishins' souls, soul perception, symmetry, etc.

I'm don't want to say anything more about the five hour lesson. Let's just say I had to deal with a OCD attack when I told Kid he was asymmetrical.

* * *

**[1] I got the text from the first episode of Fairy Tail**

**[2] I got this from Wikipedia.**

* * *

A/N: Finally, the lessons are over! **I** was getting annoyed by them and I'm the author.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 8

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I finally finished my lessons. It was worth it. At least now I know that Maka and her friends are good people.

When I woke up this morning Maka told me that Lord Death wanted to talk to me. I got dressed in one of the clothes Blair had let me borrow and walked to the academy with Maka and Soul. It was silent during the entire walk. After going up the who knows what number of stairs, we finally reached the entrance. Students who had just arrived stared at me. I heard some guys whisper at how hot I was and some of the jealous girls called me a slut. I chose to ignore them. I'm not going to let anything bring me down. Maka sent some pretty impressive death glares that could rival Erza's and most of the girls quieted down. Soul glared at the guys. I couldn't help but feel a bit happy.

**At the Death Room**

"Hiya Lucy! How do you like Death City so far?"

"It's okay I guess. I haven't really been around Death City. I don't know much about it."

"Yes, you're right. We were originally planning for you to see Death City during your time at the academy but since you finished your lessons in just 3 days, you have today and the next 3 days to yourself."

"...Thank you."

Maka tapped my shoulder and whispered, "He's not going to do anything to harm you, you know." I looked down at the ground pretending to study my (Blair's) purple converse. Whispering softly so only Maka could hear me I said "I know."

"Ok Lucy I know you're wondering why you're here." I nodded my head and smiled. "Your mother was a student at this academy." I looked at him with shock. Why did she never tell me? Why was it that I never saw her transform? I wanted to ask questions but he continued to speak not giving me a chance. "Her name at the time was Layla Hoshiko. Like you she was a scythe. Layla was one of my most trusted students." If I could see his face, I'm sure his would be full of sadness.

"Where does my father come into this?"

"Lucy, the country of Fiore is in a complete separate world created by the ancient mages there." Ok now I was confused. "The continent where Fiore is located was once part of of this world. There people would use magic. At this time, people here began to hunt witches so in order to protect themselves, the people called the strongest mages who used their magic to create another world. They hid the continent there completely separating us and called their world Earthland. Now it's nearly impossible to travel between Earth and Earthland."

"Then how did I get here?"

"Do you remember the train you boarded when you left with Maka and Soul?" I nodded my head. "Well, that a special train. It's the only way to Fiore from Death City and from Fiore to Death City. No one but the magic council and I know about it. Very few meisters and weapons know and it's been so long, most of the witches have forgotten." Well that makes sense of why nobody was at the train station that day. "The world became completely independent but we still kept good relations. Witches sometimes make it to those countries and I would send meister and weapon to kill them. That's where you're mother comes in. 25 years ago, I sent Layla to Mongolia for a mission to kill a witch. She was very skilled and didn't need a meister like our death scythe Justin Law. She traveled to a guild called Love and Lucky where she met your father and fell in love. I hadn't seen her since."

"...I see."

Maka looked at me and asked "You're not surprised?"

"Well I've been to Edolas before and that's a world, well I guess one of my worlds, where we have counterparts. There magic is very limited. In fact, they don't have magic at all. My counterpart's name is Lucy Ashely" I added the last part in case they didn't understand. I looked at Lord Death who had been listening to me and Maka. "Thank you Lord Death for telling me. I plan to stay here as a student. However, I assume I need your permission if I ever want to return?"

"Yes you do. Why do you ask?"

"When the times comes, I want to return to get something. It's very important."

"I'll think about it when it's time. Now enough of the serious conversion, Lucy we have a surprise for you when you leave. Maka, Soul, Lucy, you can leave now." Maka grabbed my arm and we left. I wonder why Soul stayed silent the entire time.

**Time Skip**

"Well Lucy, welcome to your new home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I do not Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 9

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The house was beautiful. It was a white house with two floors. There a balcony on the second floor and a white porch swing right by the entrance. It was the home I always wanted but could never afford no matter how much saved. I was always too busy paying rent.

"This...this is my new home?" My eyes were wide. "But-but I never paid for it. I don't even have money!"

Maka just smiled, replied with "Oh Lord Death paid for it. "

"I can't just let him pay for it."

"I know how you feel Lucy, but right now you have absolutely no money or belongings at all. We can't just leave you on the streets you know."

Soul interrupted saying "You get free things. Take advantage while you have the chance."

He finally spoke.

"But I-"

"Let's go in." Maka grabbed my right arm and began to pull me toward the house . I complained and said I couldn't but she ignored me. It turns out the house is empty. There was nothing. It was completely empty. The walls white and a polished hard covered floor. Liz and her sister Patty were standing in the middle of the living room. Liz was filing her nails while Patty was breaking a stuffed giraffe's neck? I honestly don't understand what goes on her head. Without warning Liz grabbed arms like Maka and dragged me back outside to a black limo. I passed by Soul who looked at me. Our eyes met, but then, he looked away. And you know what, it hurt me. I chose to ignore it and watched Liz, still in panic.

"Wait-what? Where are we going?"

"Shopping!"

**Soul POV**

I was about enter the house when I saw a panicked Lucy and a determined, yet happy Liz. Oh, and a joyful Patty skipping close behind. Lucy's and my eyes met, but I looked away.

I'm falling in love with Lucy. I barely even know her.

And she'll eventually go back leaving everything behind including me.

I sighed. Well, for now, let's hope Lucy likes shopping.

**Lucy POV-At the mall**

Liz took me a clothing store. She grinned at me. "Lord Death gave us his card." Her grin became bigger and she held a black card with the letter's L.D. I looked at aisles full of clothes.

_Take advantage while you have the chance_

I grinned. What's wrong with taking advantage every once in a while?

**Time Skip**

I entered my new home, carrying dozens (more like hundreds) of shopping bags. This time it was less empty. I bought furniture and other things like plates and bowls that had already been delivered.

During my fabulous shopping spree with Liz and Patty, I bought 12 T-shirts, 20 tank tops, 10 spaghetti strap , and Death knows how many other styles of shirts I got. Not mention jeans, dresses, skirts, shorts, shoes, make up, scarves, hats, sunglasses, nail polish, jewelry and books.

I was dead tired, but I needed to take a shower. I used the vanilla shampoo and conditioner I bought.

Let's just say I'm glad Lord Death is Lord Death. He would be bankrupt by now. Did I say Liz and Patty bought things too?

That night I dreamed and I'm glad nobody will break into my house here. Those screams would have waken up my former teammates.

* * *

**School time~**

I waited outside Crescent Moon classroom. I was nervous and couldn't stop pacing. I finally gained the nerve to open the door and walk in. There's nothing wrong with me right? I mean, I was wearing a pair of jeans with a navy blue button up collared shirt, black boots and a pair of blue diamond earrings. My blonde hair flowed loosely behind me, a comical skull like Lord Death's mask hair clip holding some hair to the side. Nothing wrong with my outfit. I hope. I breathed in then out. I opened the door.

Professor Stein greeted me, giving me a creepy smile. It made me shiver. He looked at the students who all happened to be staring at me. "Everyone, this is Lucy. She'll be joining this class from now on." He looked at me. "Introduce yourself."

I was silent for a moments before speaking. My voice loud and clear. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you. I'm a new student at the academy and I'm a weapon. A scythe actually. I hope we can all get along.' I smiled and some boys had hearts in their eyes. Next thing I know I'm asked hundreds of questions. Professor Stein interrupted them saying I needed a partner.

"Ok, Lucy... You're new partner will be Adrian since you're the only two people in class without partners." I looked at the direction Stein was staring at and saw a boy was was lazily resting his head on his right hand. He had light brown hair and gray eyes. Adrian himself was pretty handsome. Looked like a heartbreaker to me. He looked at me then rolled his eyes.

No way in hell is that guy going to be my meister.

* * *

**A/N: Lucy finally meets her partner. Since this story is based on the fanfic "Weapon Lucy" I thought I would have Lucy's partner be the same. I just happen to like the name Adrian more than the name Corbin. (Was that it? The story _magically disappeared_ so I can't check anymore...)**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**P.S. The best thing that happened today was that a five year old I know came up to me, hugged my legs and told me he loved me. How sweet...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 10

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Adrian come down here. To check your resonance rates, I need to you and Lucy to fight against BlackStar and Tsubaki." says Stein in a very bored tone. If he thinks being a teacher is boring then why do it? I saw Adrian get up walk down the stairs toward me, Tsubaki and BlackStar were doing the same. I noticed the other students in class looked worried and then they were whispering. I heard things like:

"She's dead if she fights BlackStar"

"I feel bad for her."

"I can't believe how lucky she is to have Adrain as a partner! She's a goner now though. BlackStar doesn't know his own strengh."

"I'm not helping clean up the blood stains"

Ok so apparently BlackStar is strong. He looked at me, fear and worry evident on his face. Tsubaki had the same expression. He slowly asked, "Are you sure about this professor? I don't want to hurt or kill Lucy."

I smiled. "BlackStar don't worry. I've been nearly killed plenty of times before." Professor Stein, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and even Adrian stared at me in shock. Ignoring them I continued "Besides I'm totally going to kick your ass." This got him riled up and he ordered Tsubaki to turn into a weapon.

"Ahem" I saw Adrian looking at me with a face of annoyance. "You know the one who's fighting is me right."

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares let's fight."

I turned into my weapon form letting Adrain catch me. Everyone in the class stared in awe even Adrian. "Well what are you waiting for?" He charged at BlackStar who used brute strength to push him back slamming my partner against the wall.

"Adrian! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Hey Adrain, do you want to try soul resonance?"

**Adrian POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was just lucky to be able to hold Lucy. I'm amazed at how fast she matched her wavelength to mine, and I'm sure she didn't notice it.

The rest of the fight was blur. When I came to my senses, Lucy was in her human form and smiling. Suddenly she fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"BlackStar, I think you were a bit to hard on them. Adrian take Lucy to the nurse." Stein ordered. I picked Lucy up, carrying her bridal style and saw Soul glaring at me. Well, well, it looks like the famous Soul Eater has a little crush on our new blonde classmate. The rest of his friends had worried looks. My eyes met Liz's and she looked away. I sighed. It looks like Liz still won't talk to me. I left and went to the nurses's office where Ms. Nygus told me to place her on the bed. I sat down next to the bed thinking about what Lucy said.

Sure when I first saw the girl she looked like the type to be the "dumb blonde" but I can see she's been through a lot more than anyone. I wonder what she met by being nearly killed plenty of times. What kind of life has she lived? I don't know why, but I feel like I have to protect her.

Someone is telling to me protect her. To be there for her no matter what. Because she's-

She's what?

"Stop, I'm sorry I didn't do anything." I looked at Lucy who was talking in her sleep. She had a pained expression. "I didn't hurt Lisanna! I promise! Please don't leave me here!" And then, there was screaming.

**Soul POV**

Maka and the others got up to go visit Lucy. I followed them when I heard a loud scream that sounded like Lucy. I ran to the nurse's office and I saw Lucy on the bed and she was, well screaming. I saw Adrian who was standing there trying to calm her down. I ran up to him and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell did you do to her you bastard!"

"No-nothing! She just started screaming!"

"Lucy!" Maka entered the room and ran to her."Wake up, you're dreaming!" Lucy calmed down and opened her eyes.

**Lucy POV**

"What happened?" I asked. My throat was a bit sore. Then I realized what happened. I sat up and looked away. "I was having a nightmare don't worry about it."

"But-"

"It's fine Maka. Just a nightmare." More like a memory I want to forget.

"Lucy, who is Lisanna?" Adrian asked. He was a bit kinder than when we first talked. I froze. Did I really say Lisanna's name?

"No one. It's none of your business."

"You're my partner now Lucy. You're going to have have to me eventually."

"...maybe."

Maka who had been watching me said, "Lucy it's fine if you don't want to tell us. But we're you're friends so we'll always be here to support you."

"Yeah, even if Ardian here seems..._untrustworthy_." Soul added.

"Hey! She's my partner. Of course I'll there for her. She's nakama!"

**Adrian**** POV**

Nakama? Where did that come from?

What exactly is telling me that Lucy is nakama? What wants me to so desperately protect her?

* * *

**A/N: I can't write fight scenes. Oh well...**

**(expect a lot of "oh wells" from me)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 11

Halloween Special (?)

* * *

When I think about it, I'm pretty sure the people of Earthland doesn't celebrate Halloween. I've celebrated Christmas. I never knew why it was so important, it was just a long tradition. Why I never heard of Halloween, a holiday that seemed to be just as popular as Christmas, still remains a mystery to me. Natsu and the others would have loved this holiday. Now here I am standing outside, shivering.

Thanks a lot Soul.

* * *

**Lucy POV- Earlier this morning**

I woke up excited, for today was Halloween, a holiday, I've never celebrated. Kid was going to have a party at his mansion and Liz took (more like kidnapped) me to go shopping for costumes. All of us were going in costumes apparently. It was a costume party. I don't know why people don't tell these things ahead of time.

I honestly don't understand why Death City celebrates Halloween. I mean, Death City is Halloween. Deathbucks, DWMA with all it's skulls and spikes, _Lord Death_, witches, Sid. Hell, there's even a wolf man.

Anyway, I went to wake up Adrian. Since we became partners, Professor Stein suggested that we should live together like most weapon-meister pairs. He and I decided to live in my new home instead of Adrian's surprisingly clean apartment.

Adrian's become much kinder(?) person to me. We get along as well as any partners should.

After his exclamation last month, I've felt like I can trust him

_**Flashback**_

_""Hey! She's my partner. Of course I'll there for her. She's nakama!"_

_He almost, he almost sounded like Natsu. I looked at him in shock and Adrian looked just as confused as I was. Then I saw something. It was him. Asura. Why? Why do you haunt so? I backed up against the wall. _

_"Lucy?" Adrian asked. "What's wrong?"_

_I was shaking. My body temperature dropped and then I felt Adrian's hand on mine. His hands felt so warm and comforting. And as if he was in a trance he said, "Lucy your strong. You're not alone." I began to breathe easier and calmed down. He came back to his sense quickly and pulled his hands back._

_"I'm sorry." _

_I saw Asura again. Adrian clenched his fists and it looked like he was about to punch the illusion. No one but him and I seemed to see the Kishin. I grabbed him by his arm and said "Adrian! Don't!" He looked at me and back the kishin which just seemed to disappear. I shook my head. "Please...please just don't say anything." i whispered, mostly because my voice was almost breaking from the tears I was trying to hold in._

_He nodded his head and acted like nothing happened. Maka and the others didn't notice anything after I had grabbed Adrian's hand._

_It had happened in my soul._

_**Flashback end**_

That day, Adrian told me that when we resonated, we must have become connected somehow. Still, even though we've learned how to trust each other, I haven't told him I'm a mage or my past. No one but me knows.

**Time skip**

After giving countless bags of candy to children, I changed into my costume at Kid's mansion with everyone else.

My costume was a cat. I wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt with a sweetheart neckline. I had Cancer curl the ends of my hair and temporary dye them black to match my ears and tail. Virgo brought me a collar with a bell. I utterly shocked. It was from Loke. That explains so much.

I still can't summon Loke.

Maka was a bunny and Liz was a wolf. Patty was a monkey since Liz wouldn't let her be a giraffe. They all had similar outfits to mine. We all just had different colors and ears and tails.

They boys were dressed (forced) in costumes too. Adrian was a wolf who matched Liz. (I'm getting the story out of her later). BlackStar was a zombie and Kid was Kid. He kept his suit but had a skull mask like Lord Death's. Crona dressed as little devil with wings and a tail and a horns. Patty was all over him. And Soul? He was a vampire. The bloodstains on his clothes looked so real.

That's because they were.

_**Flashback (again)**_

_I had just gotten out of the shower since Liz wanted me to be fresh and clean before we put on our costumes. I only had a towel and my hair was still wet when suddenly the door opened revealing a white haired man. At first I thought it was some old man and screamed. Then I realized it was Soul. He was frozen in place, staring at me, and rubbing his nose trying to stop the blood._

_"You pervert!"_

_"No! I- Liz told me to come in here for-"_

_"Lucy Kick!"_

_He was sent flying to the wall. I'm pretty sure he coughed up blood._

_I ran back to the bathroom and got dressed._

_I didn't intruders then, I don't like them now._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

Now here I am standing outside, shivering. Pissed at Soul for being such at pervert. I mean the moment we get the party, he passes out from blood loss when Blair stuffed his face into her chest. I sent him flying with another Lucy-Kick, watched him get a Maka-Chop and stomped out into the balcony. Without a jacket.

"Lucy?"

"What do you want Soul?" I asked in annoyed tone, "I thought you were with Blair."

He chuckled. "So that's why your upset." He placed his jacket over my shoulders and I chose to ignore his kind gesture no matter how cold I was.

"After being abandoned so many times by the people I love how else do expect me to react?" I mumbled. I don't think he heard me.

Truth is, I was jealous. In the month I've been here I've fallen in love with Maka's white haired partner.

"You know..." he started, "Blair loves to play with people's feelings." I rolled my eyes. I wonder if this part of her plan to get me and Soul together. I heard something and what I saw amazed me. They were shooting fireworks. Who shoots fireworks during Halloween? Kid does apparently. Must be nice to be Patty. She can get anything she wants out out of Kid. I turned to face Soul and found myself to be staring into his eyes. Why does he have to be so-

"Let's go inside."

Oh, his eyes are ruby, not crimson.

But is there a difference?

* * *

A/N: Someone asked me to do a Halloween special and I tried as you can see and I hate it.

Well It's been a month since Lucy has left Earthland.

Next chapter is Lucy's first kishin egg hunt.

I'm so excited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Italics_ are thoughts

* * *

DWMA's Blonde Mage

Chapter 12

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Adrian, where exactly is this kishin egg suppose to be?" Lucy asked.

"We'll find it when we find it." He replied.

Lucy sighed. "Well, can't we at least look around? Look, for the first time since I got here, I get to leave Death City and I have to stay stuck with you all night." She tilted towards the side and stared at the him, hoping that the good looking gray eyed boy would give me a response worth hearing.

"No."

"Awwww…please."

"No."

So there she was, in London, walking down the street with Adrian who won't let her look in any of the shops.

_I'm so desperate for entertainment, I actually want BlackStar here annoying me with his "I'm going to surpass god" rants so I can Lucy Kick him. Why did I accept this assignment? I was so excited to get out for Death City for once, I forgot to pay attention. _

"Lucy" She looked over at Adrian. "We'll go wherever you want tomorrow." She brightened up.

"Really?!"

"..."

"Adriannnn"

"...yes."

She squealed and hugged him. That's when she noticed that nobody was staring at them. You think they would notice a squealing girl hugging a boy, but no one and I mean _no one_ was even around them. All the shops were closed too. _Weird. _They turned a corner. It was so cold and Lucy was shivering, rubbing her hands together. She looked at her partner. Adrian was in no better state. He was shivering more than she was. _Maybe I should call Horologium. But I can't. Then Adrian might find out I have magic and he might report me to Lord Death (who won't do anything) and I might have to leave Death City. _She sighed to herself.

_I should really trust my partner more._

"So what do we already know about the kishin Luce?" Adrian asked. She froze. _No one has called me Luce in nearly a year._ "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing it's fine."

"Are you sure? You just stopped walking all of a sudden."

"I"m fine!" She started walking again. "Don't worry about it."

"Sooo, about this kishin egg..."

"It's been spotted in various places all over London. It's never seen in the same location twice." Lucy said without thinking about it._ I guess I was paying attention after all._

"We're going to have to be pretty lucky to find it I guess."

She raised her fist and gave a look of determination,"I wasn't called 'Lucky Lucy' for nothing. We'll find it."

"Lucky Lucy? What kind of name was that?"

Lucy smiled sadly and lowered her arm. "Just consider it a **very **old nickname." She walked ahead to ignore any questions Adrian might ask.

They walked in silence after that. Adrian's gray eyes scanned the streets in search of any weird looking beings and blood. The kishin egg was known to leave bloody messes after the kill. Lucy looked like she was about about to say something when she heard a high pitched scream.

"Adrian!" she yelled.

"Yeah I know."

They searched the area and then the screaming stopped. Lucy ran to the alley with Adrian following her. She stopped and Adrian crashed into her, but she said nothing.

Her stomach turned and looked like she would throw up at any moment. Adrian didn't look any better. What they saw would give them nightmares for a quite a while. On the ground was a woman with a tear streaked face. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were glazed over, what use to have to life in them now gone. Her expensive looking pink coat was covered in blood. Her stomach was torn open. Not far from her was a hunched figure chewing loudly. The figure noticed and turned around. His mouth was covered in blood.

Lucy covered her mouth. "Oh death, please tell me this isn't real. Please tell me he's not-"

The figure launched itself at Adrian. In a panic Lucy turned her arm into a blade and stabbed the **thing**. It jumped back in time to avoid another attack and crawled away.

Adrian was frozen still and Lucy was shaking. "Adrian." Lucy grabbed Adrian's hands and held onto it tightly. She squeezed his hand so hard, Adrian jerked away in pain but didn't let go. "I forgot to tell you," She started, still shaking, "the kishin has been known to eat the victim's souls, the eat the organs sometimes."

He shaked his head. "I can't believe you forgot to say something so important."

"I just-I just didn't think he would attack and do _that_ tonight."

"It's fine. It's your first mission after all. Let's just go after the thing and get this over with. You stabbed it right?" She nodded. "Then that should slow it down." He started running and stopped when he realized that Lucy wasn't following. "Transform into a weapon. We don't know when it might attack." Lucy simply nodded and transformed.

Adrian gripped the handle tightly. He ran after the path of blood he happened to find when looking. Lucy had calmed down a bit. She had become more focused but was still scared. Adrian could feel it in her soul. As long as she was calm and focused that was all he needed.

"Adrian look out!" Lucy screamed. Adrian turned around fast enough to see a sharp blade coming toward him. He backed away and sliced the kishin egg. Smirking, he thought '_Got it'_. The kishin egg thing was on the ground. All he had to do was wait a couple seconds for it to become a soul. He walked over to the kishin egg to collect the soul.

It wasn't expected. There was no red soul hovering above the ground to be collected. No soul that could be fed to Lucy.

"Adrian!" A blade came towards the light brown haired boy. Soon all he saw was darkness.

**Lucy POV**

"Adrian!" I screamed. A blade was coming towards him and it was about to stab him in the chest, right through the heart. Desperate, because I didn't know what to do and the fact that my partner was about to killed, I somehow extended my blade and curved it about Adrian. The kishin's blade hit him and the impact knocked Adrian out. The kishin egg jumped back, preparing for it's next attack. The spot where Adrian cut, it didn't even hurt him. How hard is this thing's skin? I went back to my regular form and held Adrian close.

What to do, what to do. I can just sit here and wait for it's next attack and you know get killed, or I could extend blades from my body and surround us in some sort of cage since I've just learned how to curve the blades into any direction. Suddenly remembering the report Lord Death gave us (what fear does to you) it said the kishin egg's teeth was strong enough to snap any person in their weapon form in half. My blades won't last long. It's death either way.

_Nastu, please save me._

I held onto Adrian closer and went with the second option.

**No**

My eyes widened. I don't need Natsu.

I'm independent and I'm strong.

I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. I don't need Natsu. I don't need to be protected by him. I looked at Adrian. I remembered Maka the one who saved me, Liz and Patty with all their shopping sprees they took me on, Kid and his OCD, Black Star with his 'godliness' and kind and caring Tsubaki, cheery Lord Death and Ms. Marie who took on the role of being a motherly figure to me, Adrian, the person who stands by no matter what, and_ Soul, t__he one I love._

I think I found something better than Fairy Tail (no matter how much it hurts to say it) and I'm going to protect it.

"Open, Gate of the Clock, Horologium!" Giving him no time to say anything or even greet me, I placed Adrian inside Horologium. "Protect him." I ordered. I shot my blades at the kishin egg and stopped him from attacking.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo! Open, Gate of Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Mooo!"

"Punishment Princess?"

"No, just distract that thing long enough for me to attack!" I said pointing at the kishin egg. They noticed the seriousness in the situation and Taurus didn't even make a comment about my body. They attacked straight on.

While they attacked I ran to him from behind.

I stabbed the kishin using a blade from my arm. Finally, there was a glowing red soul and I swallowed it.

**Time Skip**

"What? Where am I" Adrian sat up from the hotel bed and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Adrian! I'm so glad you're ok!" I hugged him tightly.

"Lucy- you're- you're choking me! I can't- breathe!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I let go him and let him catch his breath.

"It's fine. Where's the kishin?" he asked. I need to lie fast. I can't let him no I can use magic.

"Did you hit your head or something? The kishin egg was about to stab you when you cut it in half."

"No...I don't remember."

"Then again, you passed out pretty quickly and hit your head pretty hard. I had to drag you to the hotel by myself." I said giving him a smile. I actually had Virgo bring here and bandage his wounds. He only got a couple of scratches. Nothing serious. "I also bandaged your wounds."

"...I see." he said while looking at the band aid on his arm.

**Adrian POV**

I'm pretty sure the kishin was about to kill me and it was still alive before I passed out.

What exactly happened and why is Lucy lying?

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I can't write fight scenes and the last part of the chapter was pretty rushed. So I'm sorry if Lucy is OOC (and for the other past and future chapters too).**

**I was planning to end this story at chapter 10. As you can see, that didn't happen.****  
**


End file.
